meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mastakat
Balthazar Scorpius, the Mastakat, owns many night clubs throughout the United States and Canada. In the seventies, he was an agent of ZODIAC. History Balthazar Scorpius grew up poor on the streets of Harlem, and swore that he would someday rise above the poverty-stricken streets he knew as a child. Simultaneously working through school and at several area night clubs, he discovered his way out: evil espionage organizations who needed a way to hide their activities. Dropping out of college, he used his meager savings to open up a club, and donning himself the Mastakat, put out a message that the club could be used as a front for illegal activities. Leroy Cancer heard this message, and while he was initially unimpressed with the Mastakat, after he found out his real last name was Scorpius, he welcomed him into ZODIAC. With ZODIAC's backing, the Mastakat's reach expanded to roller discos and various other seventies-type establishments, like drive-ins and those places where they bring you food in your car. Sock hops? Probably. In any case, he frequently butted heads with CAST, who sought to shut down his clubs due to their illegal ties. Several blaxploitation films were discreetly made about him. As both CAST and ZODIAC faded into obscurity, and with Disco trying to muscle in on his territory, the Mastakat decided that if he was going to keep his empire, he would have to learn a thing or two about business. Taking the risk of leaving his clubs unattended, he returned to school and got a degree relating to business management, and in the mid-eighties, started to regrow his empire. Opening up not only new clubs, but a chain of movie theaters and many social centers across the country, he became not only a club magnate but a philanthropist. In the mid-nineties, he accepted a position with Brachiosaur Incorporated's movie making arm, becoming its studio head. In recent years, he had been enjoying his success, and regularly talks at schools to inspire children. The Mastakat also donated heavily to the Hurricane Katrina rebuilding effort, going so far as to relocate his corporate headquarters there in order to stimulate its economy. He recently married and he and his wife, Jarlene, have had one son, Leroy, named after the Mastakat's former ZODIAC associate. His best-selling autobiography, "Only a Mastakat Can Change his Stripes", has made him a beloved figure for many. Choose Your Own Blogventure A time-plucked Mastakat was present for the battle for the world that came, but remembers none of it. March Meekrat Madness 2010 A time-plucked (from his seventies hey-day) Mastakat is participating in this as a champion of the Stupid, defeating Diamond Destiny in the first round in a paintball contest. He lost to Degenerate and Bangles X in the second round in a quest to retrieve the Cart King from the Nightmare Realm, and the time-clone lost his life in the process. Abilities The Mastakat's prime talent is a keen business sense, though he has also retained all his smoothness and suaveness from his days as a seventies blaxploitation figure. Also, his ability to shoot things. Enemies The Mastakat's main enemy is Disco, who continues to pester him to this day. In the seventies, though, he considered "The Man" his enemy, and CAST to be the arm of The Man. Category:Characters Category:ZODIAC members